Mixed Feelings
by writerstorygirl
Summary: Sam and Casey agreed to end their relationship. Will they ever get back together or will this be the end?


Life With Derek

"Mixed Feelings"

Casey and Sam are over, but Casey still has an empty in her heart. As hard as it is for Casey to admit that she can't leave without Sam, it is even harder for Sam to admit it. The only problem with their relationship was that they were always arguing and constantly breaking up. This time both Sam and Casey agreed that this break up would be for good. But is it really?

A month has gone by since Sam and Casey's break up and it is taking a harder toll on Casey then she realized.

"Casey!" yelled Nora from the kitchen table. "I called you for dinner half an hour ago."

"I am not hungry," said Casey from her upstairs bedroom.

"She's upset," said Lizzy.

"Yeah," said Derek. "That's because she got dumped."

"Derek!" yelled Nora and George together.

"Be respectful to your sister's feelings," said George.

"Right," said Derek sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

Later that night, Nora was sitting on the couch reading when Casey came into the living room and sat down next to her mom. Casey had red puffy eyes and her make up was running as if she had been crying for a while. Nora hugged her daughter as new tears began to fall down Casey's face. Nora was having a hard time figuring out what to say.

"It will be okay," said Nora. " It just takes time."

"It has been a month," said Casey.

"Well it is hard to get over someone that you love," said Nora.

At this moment Casey looked at her mom, then looked away, and she said, more to herself then to Nora, "Someone I love?" Then Casey stood up and walked back upstairs with a look of confusion on her face. She was thinking, "Could I actually be in love with Sam."

Morning has arrived and it was another sleepless night for Casey. She looked like a total mess, but she began getting ready for school. School meant that Casey would, again, have to be the same place as Sam. Casey went downstairs to breakfast but, just like last night, she didn't feel like eating anything. Lizzy, Edwin, and Nora were were in the kitchen when Casey arrived.

"What do you want to eat Casey?" asked Nora.

"Nothing," said Casey.

"Come on, you have to eat something," said Nora.

"Fine," said Casey and she poured herself some cereal, took one bite, and said," I am leaving now.

Derek and Casey arrived at school and Derek spotted Sam so he walked over to him. Casey went to hang out with Emily. The whole time Derek was talking to Sam, Sam couldn't stop looking at Casey.

"Sam! Sam! Are you listening?" asked Derek.

"What? Where you saying something?" said Sam.

"What are you looking at?" asked Derek and he looked in the direction Sam was looking. "If you still want to be with Casey then just go talk to her."

"I can't," said Sam. "I have to be somewhere right now," and he walked away. Of course this was a lie because all Sam was thinking about was Casey, but they both agreed to not see each other again.

Meanwhile, Casey was talking to Emily about Sam.

"We have been over this again and again," said Emily. "If you want to be his girlfriend then just go talk to him."

"What if he doesn't want to be with me," said Casey.

"Well, I can't speak for Sam," said Emily. "You will have to talk to him."

At this point Casey was having a lot of things going through her mind. She didn't know if she really wanted to be with Sam, if she loved him, or what she was really feeling.

Casey wanted to talk to Sam but the school day was over and she didn't have time.

"Hi Emily," said Casey.

"Is there something wrong Casey?" asked Emily looking at the look on Casey's face. "Didn't you talk to Sam?"

"No," said Casey. "Every time I got close enough to him, the bell would ring.

"Now that school is over, you can go talk to him," said Emily.

"He already went home," said Casey.

"Wait a minute," said Emily. "Isn't Sam hanging out with Derek tonight?"

"Yeah, I forgot," said Casey, "but why does it matter."

"It is obvious isn't it," said Emily, " You can talk to him tonight when he comes over."

"I think I will," said Casey.

"Okay, tell me how everything goes," said Emily.

"Of course I will," said Casey and she walked away and headed for home.

Casey got home a couple of minutes after Derek, but Sam was not with him. Derek and Nora were in the kitchen talking and when Derek mentioned Sam's name Casey stood by the door listening.

"Sam won't be here until later," said Derek.

"So he is still coming over," said Nora.

Yes," said Derek, "but he was really thinking twice about coming because he didn't know if wanted to see Casey or not."

"I thought he was over her," said Nora.

"Well, he's not," said Derek.

"It seems like you want to help out Casey," said Nora.

"I don't want to help out Casey," said Derek. "I just can't hung out with Sam if he doesn't want to be in the same house as Casey."

Casey quickly went upstairs because Derek was about to walk out of the kitchen and she didn't want him to know that she had been listening. She went up to her room, sat on her bed, and began thinking, "So, Sam still likes me. What am I going to say to him?" Casey was hoping the minutes until Sam gets there would go by fast but they didn't.

"Casey! Dinner," said Nora.

Casey felt so much more cheerful, so she came down for dinner. As she walked down the stairs, she looked at the table and froze. Sam was sitting at the table next to Derek. Casey didn't think she would have to see him this early, but she took a beep breath and joined her family for dinner.

"How was school today Casey?" asked George.

"Fine," said Casey and she looked at Sam and then continued eating.

"How was your day Derek?" said Nora.

"It was as good as it will ever be," said Derek.

"Did you have a good day Sam?" asked Casey.

"N-No," said Sam nervously and he continued to look at Casey even though everyone else at the table was looking at him.

Sam's heart was beating really fast as he looked at Casey. He really wanted to, right there at the table, tell Casey that he is still in love with her. However, he stopped himself from saying those words and kept eating.

About half an hour later, dinner was over and Derek and Sam went to Derek's room and Casey went to hers. A few minutes later Casey went into the kitchen to get something to drink and Sam was in there by himself. Casey got her drink and was about to leave the kitchen when she stopped and turned around.

"Sam can we talk?" asked Casey.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"I made a mistake," said Casey.

"No, I made the mistake," said Sam.

"Well, I said that we should break up for good," said Casey.

"Yeah, but I agreed to it," said Sam.

"I wish we hadn't broken up," said Casey. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since and I have been really hurting inside."

"Same here," said Sam. "I love you Casey."

"Really?" said Casey.

"Of course," said Sam. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I love you Sam," said Casey.

Sam gave Casey a hug and he wouldn't let her go. They just kept holding on to each other.


End file.
